Owlstar
I am Cloudspots medicine cat of Thunder Clan. I will tell you a bought my kit Owlstar and his secret. One day in the clan forest a gray kit and a brown kit were born. His first word was owl. So his I named him Owlkit. 5 months later a screech was rang out through the forest. Owlkit asked his me, “what was that”. His mother said, It’s an owl. Soon after that he was apprenticed to Thunderstar who was founder of Thunder Clan. Every night he would hear the owl screech, and every night he would get even more curious. One night he snuck out of camp to see the owl . He could not find it. Every night he would sneak out to find it. His eyes got better, and better, and better in till one night he found the owl. He followed the owl in till it came to a tree where it roosted for the day. He thought it would be valuable information for his clan to know where the owl lived. He thought a bought it, and decided to tell his clan the next day. That night he had a dream. He woke up in a strange forest with star lit cats littered around a clearing. He asked,” them if he was dead,” but told him he wasn’t. Star Clan told him he could not tell anyone a bought the owl, and said it would help the clan in a different way. He wanted to ask them why but his voice did not come out, and soon they were fading away. That night he had his first gathering. There was so many cats there, and couldn’t count them all. The four great oaks and a huge stone in the middle of the clearing trees. On top of one of the trees was a she-cat that was grayish-blue. I saw Owlpaw staring at the oak tree. I looked up at the top of the tree to see what it was and saw nothing. I asked what he saw, he said he’d tell me later after the gathering. All of a sudden a loud yowl rang through the clearing. It was Windstar who spoke from great rock first. She said the prey was running well in Wind Clan. Then Riverstar said everything was well in River Clan except for a couple of two legs in a boat in the river. Thunderstar said we were doing well and that we had a couple of new apprentices named Owlpaw and Blossonpaw. Those were my kits! The only problem in Thunder Clan was that an owl has been stealing our prey. Then it was Shadowstars turn, but she was not there instead it was Duskcloud her deputy and mate. He had a sad expression on his face. He finally said that Shadowstar had died from a skirmish with Windclan. Shadowstar is the founder of Shadow Clan. When the gathering was finally over we walked back to camp quietly in till we came across several skeletons of ice and voles with the scent of owl all over it. Thunderstar was furious he attacked the owl feather with such ferocity that it scared everyone there. That night I went to the owl tree to confront the owl so I waited till he flew out. After what felt like a moon, it came out and flew. I chased it so when it caught a mouse I would pounce on it. The owl was so silent that it was hard to track it. Then Owlpaw finally lost it through the trees. On his way back to camp he spotted a mouse right across the clearing. Then a shadow passed over the moon he looked up. It was the owl! It swooped down at the mouse, it was so silent. It caught the mouse! He wished he was that silent and had that good sight. So every night he would study the owl and its night time skills. Soon he was almost as good as the owl. That training boosted him past the regular hunting skills. Thunderstar was impressed by the his apprentices hunting tactics. One day Thunderstar made a announcement to the clan. The owl has eating all the food in the forest. We need patrols in the forest at night so we can capture the owl. He sent Falconfeather, Tigerstripe, Mousemuzzle, and himself on the first mission. While they were planning the attack on it, Owlpaw slide out of camp undetected. He wanted to do kill it himself. He caught a mouse and put it right under the Owl tree. When the sun finally went down the owl came out. It looked down and saw the mouse, and swooped right down and landed on the mouse. Right then Owlpaw jumped out and caught the owl, but right before catching it he yowled I learned well! He brought it back to camp where the camp was waiting for Thunderstar and his patrol to come back. They were surprised when he brought the dead owl back to camp. When Thunderstar he named Owlpaw and Blossompaw there warrior names. Their names were Owleye and Blossomclaw. The whole clan yelled their warrior names. 5 moons later Owleye is deputy and close to becoming a leader. Blossomclaw is a Queen of Tawnykit, Pinekit, and Beechkit. 2moons after that the leader is Owlstar and Blossomclaw is almost back in to the warriors den. Of course I’m telling this from Star Clan and I’m with my mate Thunderstar.' THE END' Thunderclan's second leader who learned the ways of stalking prey by night.